In accordance with the expansion of markets for mobile communication devices and a portable electronic devices, demand for capacitors having a subminiature size and high capacity at the same time has increased. Accordingly, a miniaturized multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) having high capacity at the same time has been widely used for a variety of electronic devices.
A conventional MLCC has been manufactured by a process of stacking dozens or hundreds of ceramic sheets to which electrode paste is applied, and forming electrodes on both ends of the stacked ceramic sheets. However, such a bulk process has a limit in implementing new miniaturization or high capacity.
In particular, a technology of embedding passive elements such as inductors, capacitors, and the like, in a circuit board, has been researched, in line with the trend for the miniaturization of electronic devices. A board embedded-type capacitor needs to reduce an area occupied by the passive elements embedded in the board and to significantly reduce a height of the passive elements.
A monolayer thin film capacitor has an advantage that it is advantageous in the reduction of the occupancy area required by the board embedded-type capacitor as well as in a significant reduction in the height of the capacitor.
A method capable of more significantly reducing the height of the monolayer thin film capacitor and simplifying a process of manufacturing the monolayer thin film capacitor is required.